


Forget the Burgers, Just Bring the Condoms

by mclaheyisms (sharnams)



Series: College AU Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharnams/pseuds/mclaheyisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is "helping" Isaac study for his psychology test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget the Burgers, Just Bring the Condoms

"So the meaning of the Freudian slip is…?"  Scott smirked at his boyfriend. It was _his_  turn. 

”Uh…well a freudian slip is basically- Wait. Is that even in my textbook? Like as an actual question?” Isaac looked perplexed. 

"Maybe not, but you  _are_  a psych major.” 

"Yeah, but I’m studying developmental psych. Scott, this test is on Thursday. I can’t fail." 

"Just like I couldn’t fail my bio test?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"But you  _didn’t_  fail your bio test. You got an A.” Isaac frowned. “So that’s not even a good argument.”

"Oh? Are we arguing?" Scott smiled. "Tell me about Freud, Isaac."

Isaac squinted at his boyfriend. Two could play at this game. “Okay, fine. Sigmund Freud. The founding father of psychoanalysis. Talked a lot about the unconscious mind and dreams and how they always had some sort of sexual undertone. Which brings us back to the Freudian slip.”

"Which is  _‘_ _an error in speech, memory, or physical action that is interpreted as occurring due to the interference of an unconscious, subdued wish, conflict, or train of thought guided by the super-ego and the rules of correct behaviour’_ " Scott read out of Isaac’s textbook. "See, it’s in your textbook. Just not in the chapter you’ll be tested on."

Isaac started to smirk. “Okay, Mr. Pre-Med, if you’re so smart then now what?”

"I should go get food. We can have burgers and I’ll bring the condoms." 

"Condoms?" Isaac tilted his head.

"Oh, did I say condoms? I meant condiments. Silly me!" Scott shrugged.

"Scott, I see what you’re trying to do and it’s not gonna work." 

"I have no idea what you’re talking about, Isaac. Hey, what kind of burger do you want, let me write it down. Can I borrow your penis… I MEAN pen?" Scott slyly looked up at his boyfriend. 

"Scott." Isaac’s eyes went wide. Damn him, he’s using his own major against him. "This isn’t fair."

"Isaac." Scott chuckled, grinning widely. "I don’t care." 

They stared at each other for a good minute before Scott got up and headed towards the door to leave.

"You know what, McCall? Forget the burgers, just bring the condoms."


End file.
